


An Revealing Interview

by leonietjeeeee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hidden Omega, Interviews, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonietjeeeee/pseuds/leonietjeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's family had always told Harry he was an beta, while in reality they all knew he was an omega.</p><p>It seems like their secret will stay a secret, especially by the lack of heat, but things take a different turn during one interview...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Revealing Interview

Our last promotion day for our latest album four. At least, in the United Kingdom. We were just doing a few interviews today, seeing as yesterday we were all jumping up and down with Ronnie Wood on one stage. How many people can tell that?

Most of the interviewers so far have been pretty chilled and everybody I have seen and spoken since the performance yesterday told us it was one of our best. I can agree, we all sounded good, had a great time, smiles on our faces and all, and we had a member of The Rolling Stones with us on stage. It still hasn't really sunken in that all of this really happened.

There are only three more interviews to go and we and the boys are just laughing and talking about everything and nothing really, when the next interviewer comes in. It's a woman this time, Beta if I can tell so, and it's clear she is trying to make a move on one, or all who knows, of us. Her dress is way too short, especially for winter season and in England. I mean hello it was below three last night, I had to grab an extra blanket because it was too cold. Besides her breast are just a bit too visible. 

I share a look with the other boys, who noticed the exact same. Secretly, both me and Louis are gay. We aren't together, though my heart wishes we were, we both share the same form of attraction. It is quite impossible for me and Louis to be together though. I happen to be a beta and Louis is a very strong scented alpha.

This interviewer makes me want to burst out into a laughing fit and I see Louis has trouble hiding his smile as well I see. 

'Good afternoon boys!' She starts and I zone out. Her voice is too high-pitched and these questions are the once we answered the last couple of days. It's not like they will change if you ask us like twenty times the same question. Can't people be more creative with their questions? Apparently not.

Of course I do have to pay attention as she directs a question right towards me. 'Harry, I heard you are an beta. However, I came to notice you act more like an omega. Are you really an beta?' 

My eyebrows furrow together. How could she even ask that question? My mother has always told me I was a beta, nothing else. I don't understand where this question is coming from. I open my mouth to tell her exactly that, but she interrupts me.

'I mean, you are obviously a little smaller than your bandmates and well I bet you can smell them, don't you?' She is challenging me, but the last part catches my attention. Because, yes. I can smell that three of my bandmates are definitely Alphas. But, can't she? 'I can't smell any of you, you know.' She then says. 

My throat feels dry. This can't be happening, this can't be real. Am I really an omega? I mean, I thought. What if what she says is true and I really am an omega? Does that mean the boys smell me too? 

There is an hand placed softly on my back and I lean back to the touch. I take a look to the side to find the source being Louis. He looks angry, but not towards me but towards the woman sitting opposite us. 'Stop attacking Harry. It's none of your concern. If you don't stop right now, I'll order our security to get you removed.' 

I shallow hard, my mind not able to focus. Let this please be bad joke or a dream. More like a nightmare, but whatever. This can't be real. 

The interviewer doesn't appear to listen to Louis warning as she instead turns towards him. 'Well I bet you can smell him, for sure. Don't you want to put your knot in Harry's ass?' She asks Louis, who I see turning even more mad by now. 

He still has his hand on my back though, as if to support me. 'SECURITY!' Louis yells loudly, his alpha voice on display. That's what makes me realize how stupid I actually am. The boys have always been able to control me. I've always been effected by the slightly dark tone that comes with the voice an alpha uses if he or she wants an omega to do something and doesn't want no for an answer.

Security comes in not even a few seconds after Louis' yell. They don't even need an explanation from one of the us as they simply take the interviewer out of the room. Liam quickly stands up and follows them out of the room. 

Louis turns back towards me and I see his features are ten times as calm now. Mine however are still as frightened as before. 'Zayn, Niall, will you two please leave me and Harry alone?' Louis doesn't use his alpha voice this time, but the two boys listen anyways. They both pat me on the back as they walk past me. 

Once the door is completely shut, Louis pulls me closer so that I end up sitting on his lap. I hide my face in his T-shirt, that smells so much like his strong alpha scent, as I had started crying just before that nasty interviewer was removed. 

'I-I'm an idiot-t' I say whilst sobbing into Louis T-shirt. 'I mean, I tick every single box that could make someone an omega, but I still believed my mum who keeps telling me I am one hundred percent sure a beta.' 

At first Louis doesn't really say anything, just comforts me with soft words whispered in my ear and calmly stroking my back.

After I calmed down slightly, he does speak up though. 'I actually thought you knew. I could smell you since the first time we met in the X-Factor toilets, and I figured you could too. It does make sense though, it explains why you never seemed to hide your scent.' Louis says. 'There is only one thing I don't understand, Harry. What about heats? What do you do during them? I mean, considering you thought you were an beta and you're not on suppressants.' 

'I-I never had one before.' I admit to Louis in barely a whisper. I feel his grip on my body tighten as well as I hear him curse under his breath. 

'Shit. It makes a hell lot of sense, seeing as we are fucking living together and I never even noticed a slight scent of a heat before.' Louis stops a moment and seems like he is smelling the air. 'Apart from this morning. When we arrived, you smelled a lot like you were close to getting in heat. You still do, Harry.' 

That does seem like a good explanation as to why I am feeling so immensely hot, while only me and Louis are in this room. Earlier I just brushed it of to the amount of people in this way to small room. 

'I am going in heat.' I say out loud. Upon realizing this a shiver runs down to my spine. Louis is an alpha and he has been close to me all day. It's clear to me now that he is affected by my stronger omega scent. 

Louis nods. 'Listen, Love. You need to go home. Staying here is dangerous for you, there are way too many alphas and your scent is getting stronger every minute and if you don't want to suddenly have a random alpha knotting you, you should leave.' He says before shallowing. 'But, If you need help, I am willingly to help you through your heat. Not just because you are an omega and I am naturally attracted to your scent, but because I kind of like you more as a friend. Thought with everything happening, might as well admit that now.' Louis says with a slight smile around his lips. 

I can barely believe him. He likes me more than friends too? This has to be dream, a good one though. 'I like you as more than a friend to, Louis. I have for a few years actually.' I admit with a slight blush on my cheeks. 

Louis whole face lights up. He smiles before he leans in and captures my lips with his rough ones. Considering I am in heat, it's probably comes as no surprise the kiss is filled with a lot of passion. 'Does that mean you want my help?' Louis asks me.

Just before he asked that, I could feel my boxers dampening. My mind is extremely fuzzy right now, but I am aware enough to realize that it is my own lubricant that is dribbling out of my ass, making it easier for an alpha to knot me. 

I know Louis can feel and probably smell it too. His eyes are turning darker and darker every minute and I know he must be holding himself back. 'P-please Louis. Please help me.' I moan. 

A low growl escapes Louis' mouth. 'First I got to get you somewhere more safe and private. My car is up front. I'll carry you, yeah?' He asks me and I nod quickly as he picks me up bridal style. 

The other boys are all sitting on the other side of the door. All of them turn their heads towards us as Louis steps out carrying me. 

I feel really uncomfortable in this amount of clothes whilst my skin is on fire. I keep wriggling in Louis' arms as I try to find Sm friction, but fail. I cling to Louis' t-shirt as well as I hide my face in the same fabric

'Let me guess, you are taking him back to the hotel?' Liam asks and I don't see Louis reaction, but I guess he nods. 'Good luck to both of you, then. Glad you two are finally getting together.' I wonder what Liam meant with that, but my mind is to occupied to really think about it. 

After that brief conversation, Louis walks through to hallways in a rapid speed. He is stopped at the front though by one of our beta security members. 'You got to be really careful, Louis. Quite a few fans have found out you were having interviews here. Two or our members are already clearing out a small path for you to walk through. Keep holding him tight, Louis.' It clear he means me when he says him.

I hear Louis growl softly, and while in any other situation it would scare me, right now it is possibly turning me on even more.

As Louis steps outside, I hide my face in Louis' t-shirt and I have my arms wrapped around his neck, screams from various fans are coming from every direction. 

Normally, I know Louis and I would both have stopped to take a few pictures with them. Today, we are not under normal circumstances, though. Today, Louis holds me tight, almost so tight it hurts me, and growls protectively at the few people who come too close. 

With help from security, Louis is able to carry me all the way over to his car. He puts me in the passenger seat and runs around the car to take the drivers seat. 

Once he has taken the seat, he turns the engine and speeds of. Our shared house is luckily only four miles away from this studio so we reach it in no time.

Again, Louis picks me up and holds me close to his body. He unlocks the door in one smart movement, while also being able to keep carrying me in both of his arms. 

We once decided we wanted both of our bedrooms to be downstairs. Today I decide that was the best fucking decision of our lives. Louis drops me on his bed, with his sheets still smelling strongely like him. 

Now I am finally alone with just Louis, I quickly pull of all my clothes. A shirtless Louis stops me from pulling down my boxers though as he puts his hands over my own once I am about to pull them down.

I look up into his lust-filled eyes. There seems to be a permanent smirk on his face as he leans foreword and presses our lips together. His tongue licks over my lips, silently asking me to part them. 

Once I do, his body start to grind on mine in the same rhythm as our kissing. I move along with him and put my hands around his neck to keep him close, while he puts his in my long, curly hair. 

'I am so glad you decided not to cut your hair. You looks so damn good like this Harry. You have no idea how fucking beautiful you look like this.' He says before his lips start working on my neck and I am sure he leaves a couple of bruises there that won't fade for a while. 

'Louis. Please.' I moan. 'I need your knot.' As response, he just grinds down harder and I can't help but let out a groan, but it does seem to make him move away from my neck, only now towards my nipples, who I might add are very, very sensitive. 

Louis takes one of them in his hot mouth and one of the filthiest moans yet escapes me mouth. He lets go after a few seconds, only to give the other one the same attention. He even does it to the two extra nipples on my body. 

As a result, the lubricant has started to stream out of my ass faster. It feels absolutely disgusting for me, but I've heard an alpha loves it. 

'You keep getting wetter for me, aren't you? Only for me, only I can make you feel this way.' It's not a question that comes out of Louis' mouth. It's a statement. I simply moan as I finally feel my boxers being removed. 'Get on your hands and knees, Love.' Louis orders me.

I do so immediately. It seems for a couple of moments nothing is going to happen, but then I feel another form of wetness over my ass. A groan escapes my mouth as I realize it is Louis tongue. It's lapping up all the lubricant that's coming out of my ass. 

'You taste fucking incredible, Harry. I bet I could make you come from just my tongue too, couldn't I, darling?' Louis asks me.

'Yes!' I particularly scream out. His tongue is soon back in between my arse, basically fucking me with his tongue and he is right, not long afterwards I come for the first time with a loud moan. Only, it doesn't make my cock go down in the slightest. Instead, it stays rock hard, making me cry as it was not nearly close to any relief. 

'Shh, I'll give you want you want. Just be a little patient, can you do that for me?' Louis asks as I feel one of his fingers ar my entrance. I am pretty sure I can't and I don't have patience at all, but I nod anyways and as I do so, his finger finally enters my hole. 

Louis makes quick work of fingering me. Before I even know it, there are three fingers inside my ass and stretching me out the best they possibly can. 

Soon enough, Louis removes his fingers. I let out a weird sound as I feel emptier than ever having nothing filling me up. 'Can you turn over, Love? I want to see your beautiful face as you come the next time.' 

I do so without question. I lay on my back, with my head just underneath Louis' pillow. I can see Louis' now too, which I couldn't previously, and he is pumping his cock in a rapid speed. I can see his knot starting to form at the base and it makes my hole clench and un-clench thinking about that inside of me. 

Louis comes hovering over me again, his cock this times positioning against my entrance, before he enters me slowly. 

Alphas are known for having bigger cocks than anyone else, but Louis' is basically enormous. It burns a lot when he enters me completely for the first time. My face must have shown my discomfort as he kisses me all over my face in his attempt to comfort me. 

Eventually the pain subsides and I want nothing more than him to start moving. 'Please, Louis.' I simply beg him. I don't even have to tell him what for, he knows my wants and needs already.

'But both your legs on my shoulders, It'll hurt less that way.' Louis tells me, and I immediately move my legs. Louis slowly pulls out, before he slams back into me again in one movement. 

He repeats this a couple of times and I start to feel his knot expand, making him unable to pull out of my ass too far. 

Louis re-angles himself after some more trust and suddenly he hits a spot that makes me see stars as well as come another time, however it's still not enough, my dick stays hard.

'My knot is about to pop. You have been begging so much for this and now your wish will be full-filled.' Louis says with a smirk and I simply moan at the thought and the feeling of Louis' penis expanding even more inside of me. 

As Louis said, two more trusts later his knot pops and I come for the last time, my own cock finally coming down. 

Me and Louis both lay down panting. Louis has turned us around in the time I was coming down from my orgasm, so that he was laying on his back and I was laying on top of him. His chest was quite comfortable so I wasn't complaining.

'So, Harry, can you think of how you thought this morning you were just an ordinary beta and now you got my cock stuck in your ass for the next couple of hours.' Louis says chuckling a bit.

I smile at him before I let out a yawn. 'Don't think I would want it any other way though.' I tell him and he smiles too.

'C'mon lets catch some sleep. Your heat is not even close to finished yet and I think we will both not be able to catch a lot of sleep this week.' Louis says kissing my forehead.

As I let out another yawn, I realize that a couple hours of sleep sounds like a fantastic idea. I get as comfortable as possible, with Louis' dick still in my ass of course, before I close my eyes. The last thought that goes through my head is that everything actually feels right. This was just the part of my life that was missing all along.


End file.
